


Decorations

by AveryRogers83



Series: OTP Christmas Challenge 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryRogers83/pseuds/AveryRogers83
Summary: Title: Decorations (Dec 2)Author: @averyrogers83Warnings: fluffPairings: Bucky x ReaderA/N: Drabble for @thefanficfaerie OTP Christmas Challenge
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: OTP Christmas Challenge 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570147





	Decorations

Stacks of boxes laid scattered all around the floor making it hard to walk, but you didn’t care. This was your favorite time of year. It was a tradition that the day after Thanksgiving the decorations came out of storage and they day was spent listening to Christmas carols as you sang at the top of your lungs as you decorated. Bucky thought you were joking when you said you had at least twenty boxes of decorations, boy did he get a rude awakening when he came home and saw the floor littered with boxes, ornaments and whatever else could be covered in glitter. It took two hours for the two of you to decorate and that was just the inside. 


End file.
